Chapter 1: Fated Meeting
by Arcatamous
Summary: Atem, Yu-Gi, Anzu, Joey, Tristan, and Duke met a young warrior with a deep secret. Who is this "warrior"? What secret does that person hold? Is this young warrior somehow related to the pharaoh, Atem? I know I'm not a really good writer, but I try my best. Please give me reviews so I can see how I could improve it.
1. Chapter 1

_The Journey Begins Yu-Gi-Oh Saga_

**The Journey Begins**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Saga**

_Fated Meeting_

It was a sunny May Day when Atem, Yu-Gi, Anzu, Tristan, Duke, and Joey finish school and were walking home.

They walked pass a street when someone called, "You will meet your destine partner, Atem. I sense this person will help you a lot on your '_Universal Travel_ '."

They turn and saw an old woman, waving her hand over a crystal ball.

"What are you saying, lady? You don't even know that my friend, Atem, have found his soul mate already." Joey pointed out at Yu-Gi and Atem.

"Oh, boy you don't know anything." The old lady responded, "I said '_destine partner'_ not soul mate. This person has something to do with the pyramid you're wearing around your neck there, young one. You will meet this person soon."

Then the old lady vanishes in thin air. They all lean back.

"Now that was freaky. An old woman just appears and says something weird to Atem then disappears. I think I am working too hard."Anzu sighed, outing her hand on her forehead.

"_What does she mean by Destine Partner? Isn't Atem my soul mate and destine partner already_?" Yu-Gi telepathically wondered, "_What do you think Atem?_"

"_I think there is something in what the old lady said might be true. You see late last night I was awaken by a voice saying, '__**Atem where are you? You need to come out of the shadow. I need you right now. Come into the light and come to me, Atem. Please show yourself**__.' That voice might have to do something with my past. Even though I have learned everything about my life as a pharaoh, there are still some mysteries that I have not yet solved form within the millennium puzzle_. _Something tells me that these unsolved mysteries might be a key to something bigger than me being a pharaoh._" Atem, a pharaoh of Egypt three thousand years ago, telepathically answered with a mysterious face.

Then a voice interrupted them, "Hey Yuk, Atem, are you in there?"

Then Yu-Gi and Atem snap out of their thoughts and found Joey asking and waving his hand over their face.

"You were saying guys." Yu-Gi continued.

That afternoon they walk past the viewing point on a cliff and saw a white light. They panic and started running towards it. When they got there, they saw a lot of duelists lying on the ground.

"Why are there so many boys here?" Duke questioned.

"Guys, look over there. I think that person is the one that is responsible for this." Anzu pointed at a figure near the cliff.

They all took a few more steps closer and found a young girl standing at the edge of the cracking cliff, silently. They took another step towards the girl when Joey sneezes. The girl quickly turns around as she heard the sound. All of the teenagers were shock to see what was in front of their eyes. The girl's eyes were shining brightly.

"What in the world? That girl has glowing eyes, and she is wearing a mask? I think that girl is crazy and unnatural to me." Tristan hesitated, as he and the others move backward.

Then when she took a glimpse of Atem, her eyes suddenly stop shining and went back to normal. She started going towards them. As they step backward, the girl moves forward.

"Are you," the girl started, "Atem?"

Atem was shock!

"How do you know my name?! Who are you?" Atem exclaimed.

Suddenly, tears came down from the girl's face. They were all confused. She suddenly moves backward slowly. Suddenly, she let herself drop down from the cliff.

"Hey wait!" they all screamed, running towards the cliff and looking down at the rushing waves.

They didn't spot the girl anywhere when I giant shadow covers them. They all gaze up and discover a gigantic golden dragon floating in the air. The young teenagers spotted the same girl that fell down the cliff were on top of the dragon.

"We will meet again, Atem. I make sure of it." The girl mumbled, and disappears with the dragon in the sunset.

"We better help those duelists up. They might tell us something about that girl." Anzu suggested, as she, Joey, Tristan, and Duke help all the boys up.

Atem and Yu-Gi were standing at the edge of the cliff, thinking about the girl.

"Atem," Yu-Gi started, "Do you think she might be a threat to city?"

Atem answered, looking at the sunset, "I don't know, Yu-Gi. But something tells me that she knows a lot about the millennium puzzle. I think her fate and my fate are intertwines somehow. Perhaps my journey has not yet to end."

For the whole week, Atem have been very serious and doesn't really concentrate on his school and his friends. He continues to be alone sometime and thinks about the girl. Anzu, who was worried about him, thought up of an idea. She plans it out with the gang, and they decided on Sunday, they are going to take him to an amusement park.

- Sunday-

"Where are we going?" Atem wondered, as Yu-Gi guide him.

It was around 8 am when Yu-Gi pulled Atem into coming with him somewhere. Right now, Yu-Gi is guiding Atem to the _place _that he was going to.

"Yu-Gi, why do I have to where a bandana that covers my eyes?" Atem wanted to know.

Yu-Gi chuckled, "It is just something you need to wear when going to this place. Don't worry; you will take this off soon."

"_What is Yu-Gi up to now? Maybe it could be one of his tricks again. Or maybe…_" Atem thought, but then they stop.

"You could take the bandana off now." Yu-Gi told him.

Atem quickly took off the bandana and he found himself at the amusement park that he and his friends have been to two years ago.

"We want you to enjoy yourself and relax. You have been too serious lately." Anzu explained, as she, Joey, Tristan, and Duke walk towards them.

"I'm sorry I am making you worried about me, you guys. I didn't know that I was making you guys worried about me." Atem apologized, "I won't ever do that again. I am just too curious about that girl and what she said. But now, I know my friends come first."

Inside the amusement park, they play many games and had a lot of fun time together in many ride.

"Hey, let go on this one next." Joey suggested, as he ran straight to the waiting line which holds a long twisting rollercoaster ride.

Everyone grin. They then follow him.

"Atem, that girl that you have been thinking about, how about go to Kaiba Corp and ask Seto about that girl." Yu-Gi suggested, as he and Atem follow behind.

"That is a good suggesting, but I am not sure if he would agree to help us." Atem returned.

"Well we won't know if we don't try. Besides, I don't want that girl to bother you. I don't want you to leave us again." Yu-Gi worried.

Atem stops in front of him and responded, "I will never leave you or the guys. If I do, I will come back and visit. You know I will never abandon my friends like that."

"Hey, are you guys coming or not?" Tristan called.

"We are coming," they both replied, as they race to their companions.

- 5 hours later-

"Wow, today was great day!" Joey yelled out.

"It sure was," Atem agreed as they walk home.

On the way home, they saw some boys blocking a young girl, wearing a white hat, from crossing.

"Hey, let me pass now. I need to get home early." The girl demanded.

The boys laughed, "How about going with us somewhere and then going home?"

"I don't have time." The girl steamed.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let the girl pass." Atem suddenly spoke up.

The boys notice and one of them walks towards him, smirked, "Who are you to speaks, ha kid? This is none of your business."

Atem ignores him and walks towards the girl, who was hiding her face, and requested, "We can take you home if you want?"

The girl hesitated and then nodded slowly. Atem then took her hand and guided her pass the boys.

He then told the boys as he passes, "I am taking the girl. And if you want to get the girl back, duel me."

"You dare to challenge me, John Adrian? You seem to have a death wish?" John pissed.

Atem smiled, looking back, "Yes, I challenge you."

"Atem, are you sure? They doesn't seem to be people you should waste your time on." Joey questioned.

"Wait, you-you are Atem? Then you-you must be-be the ki-king of duel." The boys stuttered.

Duke then sighed, "You finally notice."

They all got frightened and ran off.

"You could go now. They won't bother you anymore." Atem assured.

"Um, could you let go of my hand?" the girl whispered.

Atem blushes as he let go of the girl's hand.

"So-sorry," he stuttered.

The girl looks up and thanked, "Thank very much."

Atem suddenly boils pink. After, the girl walks away.

"Atem, why were you turning red? Do you like the girl?" Yu-Gi snickered, suspiciously.

They were walking to the game shop that Grandpa Moto owns.

"Well…. She is cute." Atem blushed.

The next morning, they walked to school together. When they got to school, they saw a lot of students running to class 4A. They follow the crowd of students as it pushes them towards the classroom. When they got there, they saw the same girl that they met yesterday, surrounded by the students. The girl met Atem's eyes and then walks toward him. They made a path for her to walk through.

She stop in front of him and introduced, "Hi my name is Arcady Hanasaki, nice to meet you."

She shook his hands.

"So are you the one that we met yesterday?" He remembered.

She answered, "Yes I am and thank you for yesterday."

"Are you a transfer student because I don't see you around here many years earlier?" He questioned.

Arcady explained, "Yes I am a transfer student. I came to Japan from  
America."

"You are from America!" They all surprised.

"Yes I am. Um, do you know who Maximillium Pegasus is?" she wanted to know.

Tristan returned, "Yes we do know him. He has been contacting us a lot."

"Can you take me to him, please?" Vany begged.

"Ok, we will take you to him," Tristan responded, and then thought, "_If we could._"

Right after school, a helicopter was waiting for them in front of their school.

"I didn't know this was coming. That is weird. It is just like Pegasus read our minds." Duke confused.

They then got on the helicopter that flew them to Duel Kingdom. When they got there Pegasus was outside greeting them.

"Hey Pegasus, how did you know we want to see you today?" Joey wondered, as he got out of the helicopter.

"I do not know, Joey boy. Somehow, I just wanted to see you today. It might be a coincidence. Ah, I see you brought your friends and"- Pegasus greeted, but then he stop when he saw Arcady came out of the helicopter.

"Nice to see you again, Pegasus. It has been a long time since we have met." Arcady started.

Then she starts to walk towards Pegasus. She stops in front of him with a bright smile.

"I never knew that you come to this world, but now that you came, welcome to Domino City and this is my own personal island, Duel Kingdom." Pegasus welcomed her.

Silence broke out between them. Suddenly, Arcady hugs him. Atem and his friends were really confused.

"Could someone explain to us what is going on here?" Tristan confused, rubbing his head.

Pegasus introduced, "Oh I am sorry, let me introduce, this Arcady, she is my cousin."

They were all shock by what he told them.

"You're his COUSIN?!" they cried

"Yes, although we don't seem like family, but Pegasus here change his name _and _his looks. I cannot reveal his true name because of the vow I made to the Elders, but when the time comes, he will tell you himself." Arcady explained.

Then they follow Pegasus into his castle.

- 30 minutes later-

"What! That is impossible. How could the Empress be kidnap so easily?" Pegasus screamed, banging his hand on the table.

It was when Arcady and Pegasus were having a private talk. Atem was the only one ears dropping on them. He wanted to know more about Arcady and Pegasus.

"I know this is hard for you. It is hard for me too, but we have to stand our guard if we want to find out who kidnap my mom. You have to calm down." Arcady reminded.

Pegasus argued, "But this isn't right Vany, you know that we can't just stay here and wait. We have to strike them. I was never told of this after I left home."

"_Vany? Is that Arcady nickname_?" Atem thought, as he listens.

"This is enough talk about the empress. I don't want to talk about her right now when my power is not stable for me to control. You know what will happen if I lose control over my power again." Arcady screamed.

Atem stop listening and went back to his friends who were in the living room.

On the way there, Atem thought, "_What was Arcady and Pegasus talking about? And what power does Arcady holds_?"

- Private room-

"Good, he left." Pegasus sighed, "Wow, that boy is very clever."

Arcady agreed, "I know, that is why I suspect him as the prince. Now, stop with the Atem talk and give me _that _thing. I need it for finding the empress."

Pegasus then walks towards his cabinet and took out a small blue box. He then gave the box to Arcady and cared, "Be careful, okay?"

Suddenly, a monster with sharp, pure black, metal fur appears and grabs Atem when he was with his friends.

Atem struggled, "Let go of me, monster!"

The vile creature roared, "You have the power of the millennium puzzle. Ha! Ha! Ha! That mean you are the prince from 5 millennia ago. You would make good bait for the princess. She will actually get out of her shield this time."

Arcady came running, and so was Pegasus. She jump up and kick the monster's stomach. The monster let Atem go and fell to the ground. Arcady caught Atem and put him down next to his friends. He regains his steadiness and helps his friends as he watches Arcady battle the monster.

"Pegasus, get all of them out of here!" Arcady commanded.

"Well we meet again, Arcady. Or should I say Princess Vany, princess of Yugithia!" The monster growled.

Vany yelled, "Crisis, your days of harming innocent people are over. And I am going to end it."

"You think you could end it? You are the one that made the capturing of the empress so easy." Crisis laughed.

"So what, even though it was my responsibility that she got capture." Vany screamed, "But when I illuminate all of you monster, I will definitely save her!"

Her eyes started to glow brightly.

"So Arcady is the same girl we saw at the cliff!" they shocked, except Pegasus hesitating to get them out.

Arcady releases a powerful energy that blasted the monster, but it dodges it. The blast made a hole in the castle. Although Crisis dodges the blast, Arcady dashes over and punches him in the gut. Crisis cried in pain

"Your times are over," Arcady whispered, as another ball of energy appears in her other hand.

She then shoves the energy ball into Crisis. As he roared full of pain, his body began to disappears.

"You will never find your mother Vany, you will never! Berkia will never let you!" Crisis yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Atem's Past Life on Yugithia_

After, his voice died down and everything went back to the way it use to be. Arcady's eyes stop glowing after. Then she fell to the ground, but Pegasus caught her just in time. He then brought her to his room and laid her down on his bed, as the rest followed.

"You better explain yourself, Pegasus. What was that about? Why did that monster call Atem the prince of 5 millennia ago, and what with your cousin? I bet her real name is something else than Arcady, right?" Tristan asked, "You have something that you been hiding from us since you first invited us to your duel kingdom, don't you!"

It was quiet for a little while.

Finally Pegasus explained, "I think I can't hide it from you anymore. The truth is that we're not from this world. I impersonated Maximillium Pegasus to learn about your world, but Arcady was different. My name is Carlos Cadorn Dacron Nguyen. I have the power like the Millennium Item. My Millennium Item isn't the eye. It was tablet. I was one of Princess Vany's cousins in the family. The empress as you know is Arcady's mother. The empress has four kids, Prince Khang, Princess Vany, and Princess Sabrina. The oldest prince died when he was young. Princess Vany has the most powerful Millennium Item of all the family and princes and princesses in the planet. Her millennium was the Millennium Heart.

The Millennium Heart controls everything in space. That heart is the only one. No more or no less of it. What made it special is that it has all of the power that the Millennium Items have. Another reason is that no one has been chosen by the Millennium Heart until Princess Vany. The first time the Millennium Heart appears was when Vany was very ill. She had a high fever and was endanger of dying. Nothing can cure her. When our doctors were to about to give up, the Millennium Heart appears from Vany's chest. The Millennium Heart created a kind of pink liquid in a crystal heart bottle. After, the Millennium Heart returns to Vany's heart. The doctors gave the princess the liquid and she was cured. That was a miracle that happens that day. They were going to kill Vany right after, because of the Heart appearing in the royal palace, but luckily my aunt objected and persuaded the elders to let her live. They agreed, but they warned her that if the Millennium Heart appears again, then they will kill her. As Vany grew, she grew stronger, faster, and smarter. Then when a masquerade ball was held to celebrate Vany's 12th birthday, A Dimension Hole appears. Dimension Hole is black hole that appears anywhere and everywhere. If you get absorb by them, then you will lose all your memory and you will be reborn on a different planet. That was what happens to Atem. He was suck into the Dimension Hole. Vany was really depressed that day. She was desperate to find you. 3 years after she left Yugithia to find you, she returns home. As our families welcome her home, Vany let a tear drop of sadness from her eye. Then, out of nowhere, a dimension portal opens up. Devils and demons started to entered the palace from the portal and kidnap the Empress while Vany was still unconscious in her sadness. When Vany had finally come out of her unconsciousness, it was already too late. The Empress was already captured. That added on to Vany sadness. After that, she became a girl who didn't even want to talk to anyone. No one can put a smile on her face. She continues to look for you and her mother. The girl I have been telling you about is Arcad- no Vany Hanasaki Dacron Nguyen. "

They were amaze. Yu-Gi and Atem was even more surprise than their friends were. Atem and Yu-Gi glance over at Vany, who was resting on the bed.

"So that was what I have been dreaming about since that day when I was fighting Paradox." Atem told Yu-Gi.

"It is getting dark. You should spend the night here." Pegasus suggested, "Come this way. I will show you to your room."

That night, Atem can't sleep. He stayed up all night thinking about what Pegasus had said. Then he heard footstep in the hall. He woke Yu-Gi-Oh up and both of them follow the footstep out into the beach. They saw someone.

"Who could that might be?" Yu-Gi whispered, as he and Atem hid behind a rock by the sea shore.

They were surprise. It was Vany.

"_What is she doing out here at the middle of the night_?" Atem and Yu-Gi thought.

Vany began to sing. Her voice drift to Atem's heart and he began to remember a little part about his past.

Atem stood from behind the rocks and moves towards Vany who is close to the rushing waves.

"Vany," Atem called.

Vany turns around after she finishes her song and ran towards Atem and gave him a hug. Atem start to blush.

"Atem I have found you; now I need to find my mother. You have return to your kingdom on Yugithia by using the millennium puzzle. Just call out where you want to go and it will take you there in a dimension portal. You have to reunite you're your father. He is really worried about you. Also, please tell my family that I am doing find. I need to travel the universes to find the empress and bring her back. I can't put you or your friends in danger so I'm going alone." Vany explained.

She steps away from him. Suddenly a big colorful portal appears.

"Oh and Atem," Vany added, "You can't follow me even if you want to."

She walks toward the magical portal and disappears right in front of his eyes.

"Are you alright, Atem?" Yu-Gi cared.

Atem answered, "I feel great. Now I know how to open a portal, I could follow her." and also thought, "_We'll see about that Vany._"

"I don't think you should do that." Yu-Gi told him.

Atem then call out to his Millennium Puzzle and a portal appears.

"Tell the others I will be alright. And tell them goodbye." Atem replied, as he enters the rainbow portal.

"Wait, you are going to leave us like that? How could you." Yu-Gi screamed, with little tears in his eyes.

"I will return, Yu-Gi. I promise." Atem promised as his voice disappears in the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh

_Gx_

_Get Your Game On_

"What I can't get a ticket! Why?" Jaden, a 15 years old boy, exclaimed.

He was planning to get a bus ticket to go to the duel stadium. Then he started running toward the dueling stadium.

"I have to get there before they start it." He panted.

He accidently crashes into Atem who he has met before, during the battle with Paradox.

"Jaden it is nice to see you again." Atem started, "I never knew you were here?"

Jaden stood up and welcomed, "Well it is nice to see you again. Welcome to Duel Domino City. I will give you the greatest tour in your life! Ah wait, oh no! I have to get to the duel stadium right now for my duel!"

Atem laughed, "Ha, ha, you never change. I'm here to look for a friend. If you see her, then call me on this device."

"Well what does she look like?" Jaden questioned.

Atem answered, "Well she has long, black, hair down to her knee. She is about 5'2 1/2 tall. She is about 12 years old. The center of her bangs is like a heart. Her name is Arcady."

"How do you know so much about this girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Jaden tested, suspiciously.

Atem blushed, "No-no, it is nothing like that. It is just because she has information about my past life and I need to know about it."

"You got it. Wait, who is she? What does she mean to you?" Jaden wondered.

Atem paused; then returned, "Well, she is a friend of mind that I been looking for after that battle with Paradox. She has something import- wait hey, why do _you_ need to know? It is my personal business, you rascal."

Right after they finish talking, Jaden dashes to the duel stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Duel Domino City 24th Annual Duel Competition. Here is our contestant. First we have Joey Wheeler, the second world championship. The mysterious Arcady whom we just sign up. Seto Kaiba, famous dueler who have the three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Alex Gomez, the blue student at Duel Academy. Jacob Kudo, the Famous Detective Solver Duelist. Jaden Yuki, the one and only who have saved the whole city and his school from destruction. Sakura Nina, a famous and tough duelist. And last, Mimi Ling, a martial arts duelist. These top 8 players will face each other until we have one winner. The winner will get a prize from the one and only Maximillium Pegasus!" The announcer introduced, loudly, "Well the first one is going to duel is Joey verses Seto. After, we have Arcady and Jacob. The next pair is Jaden and Alex. Last is Sakura vs. Mimi."

In the first battle Seto won, of course. In the next battle Arcady won in 1 minute. Everybody was surprise. The other duelist battle about half an hour, but she won in a minute.

"_G__osh! Now I am really excited of fighting her_." Jaden thought in his mind.

In the third round, Jaden won the one 10 min. The last battle Mimi won with a victorious move. In the semi finals, Jaden have to battle Arcady and Mimi battling Seto. Before the battle start, he talks to Arcady.

"Hey Arcady," he called, "Let's make a deal. If you lose you have to show me your face. I would really like to see your face out of that cape, but if you win you get to see the one and only Atem Yu-Gi-Oh."

Arcady looks up; then responded, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"It is a deal." Jaden smiled.

- The next battle -

"Let the game begin!" The announcer yelled.

A loud scream was let out by the crowds.

"I start, Draw!" Arcady called, pulling a card from the deck in her duel disk.

She gazes at it for a little while.

"I play Kuriboh in defense mode, and two cards face down."Arcady continued, "I end my turn."

"Alright," Jaden begun, "Here we go, I draw."

Jaden also stare at his card and then continued, "I play Elemental Hero Bubble Man in attack mode. I end my turn."

"AHHHHH!" a voice from the crowd shrieked, "There is a giant slimy monster outside the stadium!"

"What!" Arcady and Jaden turned.

Suddenly, the stadium shook. Everyone was panicking. The stadium was lifted into the sky.

"Everyone could you please calm down," Arcady screamed.

Nobody listened to her. She then whistles really loud. The sound traveled out to the outside of the stadium. Every eye then stared at her in silence.

"I need all of you to stay calm. Right now, I also need every duelist to come down to the battle field. Experience or not, please come down here. This might be our only hope of surviving."Arcady announced.

Then all of the duelists ran down to the battle field.

"Now I need you all to play your strongest monsters right now." Arcady instructed.

They listened and play their strongest monsters. Suddenly, the stadium was filled with giant unknown creatures floating in the air.

Out of nowhere, the stadium's roof opens. The slimy creature was looking down.

He then cackled, "What a dish! So many humans for me to feed on; this is going to be my best dinner yet!"

"Now duelists, attacks it!" Vany yelled.

Every single duelist commanded their monsters to attack the slimy creatures.

Vany turned, "Kaiba, I need you to"

-"Don't need to tell me, missy," Kaiba interrupted, "Blue Eyes White Dragons, attack now!"

The shimmering three-heads dragon blasts the monster. But still, the slimy creature dodges every single one of the attacks.

"This is not good," Jaden hesitated, "Arcady, what do we do?"

He spins around to see that Arcady is gone.

"_Where is she?_"

As the duelist battle the restless monster, Arcady sneaks up behind it and chanted, "_**By the power of the great ancestral spirits of the Dacron family, I wish to vanquish thy creature by thy power to create peace in thy world!**_"

Suddenly, a huge shining figure appeared in Arcady's hand. As the light faded a pure silver sword with gold handle in her hand.

"You are done Elopac!" Arcady yelled, as the heavy sword swings down and slashes the slimy monster in two.

That slash awed everyone in the stadium. The monster vanishes from sight, and so, the stadium began fall. The drop was so sudden that no one had the chance to grab onto anything, so they were flying out of the stadium.

"Duelists, I need you all to play monsters that can fly, now!" Arcady directed, and the duelists played every single one of their flying monsters.

The giant creatures caught the crowd of people and flew them down to the city. When they landed on the ground, the police and ambulance department came dashing to the crowd. They were checking if anybody got injured, but there was none. As the police officers guided the audience to safety, Jaden then ran around, searching for Arcady. He then saw Arcady shaking hand with a young girl and her mother.

When they left Jaden jogs to Arcady and asked, "Arcady, do you always use your monster for protection?"

Arcady look at Jaden amazed, "You and Youbel use those types of ways to summon real monsters out too, you know."

"Yes we do and that is why I contact my friend, Atem. He thought that you might be the one he is looking for. A girl from his past life that he thought came here. He is coming right away to see if it is you. He might be here right now."

Arcady was shock. She turns around trying to escape, but she was hold back by strong arms.

"_Atem, it is Atem_," she thought, not wanting to look up.

It was Atem; he then demanded, "Don't run away from me, Vany. Why do you want to run away from me?"

Jaden wanted to know why he called Arcady Vany, but he then understands that Vany is Arcady's real name.

Vany push away from Atem, shocked, "Did you close the portal when you got here?"

"Well I didn't close it after I met Jaden. When I finish talking with him, I ran back to the place the portal was and close it." Atem responded.

"Idiot! You should have closed it after you came here!" Vany screamed.

She started to run. Atem and Jaden follow after her. Vany kept running around the city. Atem and Jaden chase after her, but then they bump into three people. They apologized to them and left. The three people look at them and follow them, quietly.

"Hey Atem," Jaden wondered, "Did you feel anything awkward about those three people when we crash into them?"

"Yeah I did felt something back there, but let not talk about it right now. We have to catch up to Vany." Atem answered, "Damn I never knew she run this fast."

- 15 minutes later-

Vany then finally stop at a mansion.

"I knew it." Vany mumbled walking toward it.

Atem and Jaden wondered, "Knew what Vany? What is this place?"

"Come on boys this is our home." Vany told them.

They shocked, "This is our home?! What do you mean?!"

Vany walk toward the mansion and then rang the bell at the front gate; then a computer voice started, "Your name, please."

Vany answered, "Vany Hanasaki Dacron Nguyen."

"Welcome Princess Vany, your friends are waiting for you inside." The computer returned.

The gate opens.

Vany thanked as she walks in, "Thank you and add my friends name into the guest list. It is Atem Yami Yu-Gi-Oh and Jaden Yuki."

Atem and Jaden also walk in. Vany open the door, when a 5 years old girl came running toward Atem and Jaden; trying to hit them. Luckily, Atem and Jaden dodge her punches and kicks.

"Stop it right now, Sabrina!" Vany commanded.

The girl, Sabrina, almost hit Jaden but then moves back.

"Vany is this really your friends? They look weird." Sabrina complained.

Vany then commanded, "Behave Sabrina. You are acting like a wild animal. Go inside and make some tea for our guests."

"Yes Vany," Sabrina listened as she went into the house.

Jaden hesitated, "Who was that Vany?"

"Sorry Jaden, Atem," Vany explained, "That was my little sister. She is always like that to new people. Come on in, you two."

"YOU'RE SISTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?" Jaden screamed, with a ghostly look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Old and New Friends Arrive_

Then they walk into the mansion. Inside was like a castle. Everything was set neatly and beautifully.

"Wow this is a fantastic place, Vany. Who set it up?" Atem questioned.

Vany answered, "Oh you don't want to know."

Then two 12 years-old girls came out of the hallway with Sabrina.

They walk toward Vany, Atem, and Jaden and welcomed, "Welcome to our home Atem and Jaden. We are Vany's friends and this is Sabrina Hanasaki Dacron Nguyen, Vany's little sister."

"My name is Teri Truth dale, and this is Esmeralda." Teri introduced.

"Please to meet you." Atem responded.

Esmeralda ran over to Vany and whispered, "Your grandmother want us to give you _that_ thing you wanted. It is on your table in your room."

"Thanks," Vany thanked.

"You know, you boys should crash here if you don't have any other place to stay at." Esmeralda suggested.

"Alright," Atem and Jaden answered.

"_Wow, I am so lucky to meet these girls_." Jaden thought, smiling happily.

The girls show them to their room. They ate dinner and got ready for bed. At night something odd happen. Atem and Jaden were awakening by a flute. They went outside to check it out. The sound was coming from the garden. When they finally found their out to the garden, a masked boy was sitting on the roof playing a dragon-like flute.

"Who are you?" they both questioned.

The boy stops playing and jumps down to them and warned, "You don't need to know who I am. Make sure Vany don't get away into another dimension again because she will. And Atem, you better take care of Vany. I warn you, take care of her or _you_ will pay the price."

Then the person vanishes.

"Well that was weird. Hey Atem do you know who that was?" Jaden turned.

Atem kept looking at the moon; then answered, "I don't know who that was, but he seems very familiar. Come on let's get back to sleep. I think tomorrow is something big."

They went back in.

Behind the roof, the boy stand watching Atem and Jaden going into the mansion; he mumbled, "You better take care of my sister, Atem. If you don't, you will regret ever meeting Vany or me."

He then jumps on a grayish dragon next to him. "Let's go Wolfares."

Then the dragon, Wolfares, wanted to know, "Shouldn't you go meet you go see your sisters?"

"No, not now," He responded, "I will see them soon, after Vany jumps into another dimension, alone."

Then the dragon flew away into the moonlight.

The next day, "I am starving! Please make me something to eat!" Jaden whined.

Then a pan hit his big head. A huge bump appears on his head. Jaden's eyes were twirling. Atem, who sat next to him, shakes his head in sadness.

"_Jaden, don't piss Sabrina off. I told you not to already._" Atem thought.

"Ow! What was that for, brat?" Jaden screamed, rubbing his head.

Jaden look up to find Sabrina cracking her knuckles, with a fiery fire in her eyes, burned, "**Jaden….. You better be quiet or I will throw you down to hell.**"

Jaden trembles in fear, answered, "Ye-yes ma'm."

"Hey Sabrina, where are your sister and her friends?"

"Well my sister, Teri, and Esmeralda are up in their room checking the data for the new motorcycle; and they are planning to name it Lightning Galaxy. That is what I have been told." Sabrina answered, "My sister also said that she want you guys to test it, unless _somebody _ruin it for all of us."

Sabrina glared at Jaden with steaming eyes.

Then the girls came down from the stairs and out of the hallways.

"Hey Sabrina," Esmeralda asked, "What for breakfast?"

"Well we have cereals, bacons and omelets." Sabrina answered.

When they finish eating, Vany went to her room and took something down from the closet.

She came down and walks straight to the front door and called out, "I'm going to skate a little bit. I will see you at noon."

- Around noon-

The door opens. It was Vany.

"Where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you!" Atem worried, as he and the others ran out.

Vany look confused, "Um guys, didn't I tell you that I went out skating?"

"Huh?" they all confused.

Vany then explained, "I yell out that I was going rollerblading and that I will be back at noon."

Vany look at them and then understood, "Oh I get; you guys were listening to music upstairs that you didn't even here what I said, ha?"

"Oops, that was our fault. Sorry." They all apologized.

After a week, Vany really disappeared. They check the static of dimension portal opening, and there was one. They then understand that Vany have left to another dimension.

"_Vany I will definitely find you and protect you_." Atem thought as he open another portal, and went in it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds_

_Let's Get Riding Duelist_

"It has been a long time, guys. It is good to see you again. Welcome backs everyone." Yusei, the famous duelist of Neo Domino city and a great scientist, welcomed.

Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna have come back to Neo Domino city for a special day. It was the same day that team 5Ds has won the world championship and defeated ZONE, a mortal being from the future. Yusei insisted of giving them a tour. Leo, Akisa, and Luna went back to their old school for a visit. Yusei, Jack, and Crow accompanied them. When they entered the school, they saw some boys bullying on a 12 years old girl. The girl quickly made those boys look like fools with her defense skills. Then she went to her class.

"Wow, who is that girl?" Crow whistled.

Jack added in, "She have excellent skills. Do you think she is good in dueling?"

"I don't know, but I do know her name. Arcady Hanasaki, 12 years old. She has a lot of ability. She is very resourceful skills like drawing, martial arts, swimming, soccer, violin, rollerblading, and other stuffs. She won the duel championship a few days ago." Yusei responded.

- 1 hour later-

Akiza then left to the riding area after. Yusei followed. Akiza and Yusei watch duelists trying to pass the test.

Akiza suddenly reminded, "This place reminds me of the time that I try to pass for the exam. People were watching me, but now I am watching them."

Leo, Luna, Jack, and Crow join them afterward.

At that time they heard the coach yelling, "To slow! Who next in line trying to qualified for this test?"

A person raises their hand and started riding. Somehow for a beginner, that person passes. Yusei and the other were surprised.

"You qualified!" yelled the coach.

"Man, who is that?! That person passes on their first tries. Maybe we should stay little longer to see who it is." Luna suggested.

They all agreed.

- 6PM in the afternoon-

The person was practicing something when Yusei jump down from the bench and walks toward them.

"If you want to go backward, then twist the turning gear once and hold on the breaks. You should try it out if it works." Yusei advised.

The person starts riding and did what Yusei instructed them to do; and it works. The rest of team 5Ds came down when the person stops in front of Yusei.

"Who are you? You can't be a student. No one can ride that good on their first try." Yusei questioned, "And nobody could do what I just advice them on the first try."

The person took off their helmet and team 5Ds were shock of what was in front of them.

"The name is Arcady Hanasaki," Arcady, the 12 years old girl, introduced, "Thank you for the advice. It really did works; just as I expected from the famous Yusei Fudo."

"YOU ARE A GIRL?!" the whole team screamed in amazement, "BUT YOU ARE A 12 YEARS OLD. HOW COULD YOU BE IN A TEST FOR TURBO DUELINGS?!"

"Actually, I was put in the upper class; not the class that I was supposed to be in; then I saw that I could test for turbo dueling so I joins and they let me."

"But do you have your own runner?" Leo wanted to know.

She says yes, she do. Then out of nowhere a black hole open and suck Jack, Crow, and Yusei in.

The black hole roared, "Your friend are lost forever within me. They can never get out; but if you tell everyone in your worthless city that they are dead and bring your best dueling deck to the top of Neo Domino City, then I will let them free."

After telling them that message, it vanished.

"What will happen to them? We cannot trust that monster!"Akiza cried.

After Arcady interrupted, "Then let me handle this. I have faced a lot of these when I was young. You just do the thing he ask, but do not bring your deck to the top of the city. He is just lying to you. I will go rescue all three of them; so don't worry."

"Who are you?" Luna terrified.

Arcady turns around and hurried, "There is no time for that. Hurry now, we don't have to waste!"

"We want an answer right now!" Leo yelled.

Then Arcady slap Leo, yelling, "DO YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS?! THERE IS NO TIME RIGHT NOW TO BE WASTING OUR TIME WITH THESE WORTHLESS QUESTIONS."

Leo stood firmly, but a he was a little startled.

Vany apologized, "I am sorry for hitting you. I will explain everything to the three of you right after I rescue them. Everything will be very clear. The only thing you need to know is that that thing captured Yusei, Jack, and Crow because you are one of the targets."

Akiza, Luna, and Leo nodded. They finally understood what they need to do.

After that, they split up.

"You could come out now, Sabrina." Vany called.

Then a girl in cape came out.

"You really know how follow me don't you?"

Sabrina then took off the hood and smiled.

"He, he, you can't hide from me, big sister." Sabrina grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

_Another Battle_

"What is going on here?" Yusei wanted to know.

Jack, Crow, and Yusei had been falling for like an hour when they finally hit a hard freeway.

"What is this place?" Crow questioned, rubbing his head as he stands up.

The others stood up as they gaze around. They were shock of what they saw. It was Neo Domino City trash into pieces.

"What in the world happen here?" Jack screamed, "Neo Domino City is like a dump!"

Then a black energy shoots at them. They dodge it but the dark energy continues to come at them. They started to run when Yusei summon Shooting Star Dragon. The dragon took them far away, but not far enough. The energy balls blast Shooting Star Dragon and it disappeared. The three teenagers fell to the ground.

They were injured badly when a cape man came down from the thundering black clouds above and laughed, "You have no chance to live so give up already. Your friends are not coming to save you."

"We will never give up when there is still hope." Yusei argued.

Suddenly a gold dragon appears and blasted the man in cape. Then the dragon grabs all three of them and flew into a portal. When the dragon was flying, Yusei opens his eyes a little bit. He then saw a blur of a human in cape; after he was unconscious. When he woke up, he saw Jack and Crow awake. All of them were wrapped in bandages and healed.

"Hey you guys, do you know who bandages us up?" Yusei asked as he stood up room the bed.

Then the door open. They saw a 5 years old girl coming in with three cups of tea.

"You three sir are awake already? I thought you guys will be asleep." The girl told them, putting the cups down on the table.

They step back and Jack questioned, "Just who are you, girl?"

"I can't say." She responded, "My job is to bring you drinks to you; that are it." She then bow and left the room. Before she left, she added, "And my sister want me to tell you that she wants to meet all of you."

The door shuts behind her.

"Who is her sister, anyway?" Jack turned.

Crow and Yusei shook their heads. Then the door slightly opens. They put on their jackets, which was on the bed, and went outside. Outside of the house was full of trees and a table in front of the cabin, filled with foods. They look at the place for a while when white lion, red phoenix, silver wolf, and blue coyote jump in front of them.

"_What are these creatures; and what they doing here_." They wondered.

Then they heard a dragon roaring. They spin around and saw the golden dragon that saves them. After the dragon roar, all of the creatures jumped over the house and onto the other side. Yusei was too curious to be standing there, so he went over there and Jack and Crow followed him. When they went to the back of the house, they saw the girl that gave them the drinks standing next to a taller girl, who is feeding the animals.

"Who are you?" Yusei questioned.

The little girl turns toward them and introduced, "My name is Sabrina Hanasaki Dacron Nguyen. And this is my sister."

Sabrina's sister turns around. They were a little surprise. Her sister was wearing a mask.

"Why don't you show your face?" Yusei wondered.

"Because our mistress doesn't want to; she isn't very comfortable with strangers like you." The lion roared.

"What! You animals can talk?" Crow shocked.

Sabrina explained, "These are my sister's sacred guardians. This is Sakuran, the red phoenix; Dabbablon, the white lion; Inuyashi, the blue coyote; Lordina, the silver wolf; and Dracogonarous, the golden dragon."

"It is a pleasure to get acquaintance with you three. We have heard a lot about you three." They bowed.

"To you as well," the three boys returned, "and thank you for healing our injuries."

The girl with the mask nodded. Then she turns around. Suddenly angel wings appear behind her back.

She flew to the sky then turns around; suggested, "You must be tired. Please rest here until your injuries are healed. I have a little errand I have to do. My sister will be here, curing your injuries."

"_This voice seems very familiar_." Yusei thought.

Yusei stopped, "Wait! Could you come down here and show us your face. Your voice seems familiar and I want to know for sure."

"You be silence!" Dabbablon roared, "No one has ever dared to even ask such a foolish question before. You will be meat if you ever ask that aga"

-The girl raises her hand towards the lion and he quiet down. The girl flew down to them. Then she took off her mask. They were amaze of who it was. It was Arcady.

"Arcady, you are that little girl's sister and the mistress of those animals?" they shocked.

Arcady corrected them, "My name is not Arcady; my name is Vany Hanasaki Dacron Nguyen. I am a dimension traveler."

Then her wings disappeared.

"I am sorry for hiding it from you, but that is what a dimension traveler like me has to do whenever I travel to another dimension."

Yusei, Jack, and Crow confused, "Pardon,"

"Let me explain it to you inside the cabin." Vany smiled.

Vany, Sabrina and the animals explained everything to them. That night; Yusei was outside the cabin because he couldn't sleep. He was a little surprise to see such magnificent creatures that day. He saw Vany playing a flute. She was playing a beautiful melody. He felt very peaceful.

"What a beautiful melody." Yusei admired, after Vany finished playing the flute.

She jump down and blushed, "Thank you, Yusei."

"You know I was a little surprise to hear your story. It must have been hard for you." Yusei added.

Vany requested, "Yusei, how about going rollerblading with me tomorrow?"

"I would love to." Yusei returned.

- 5 to 6 AM in the morning-

Vany and Yusei went into the wood, rollerblading.

"Do you always do this in the morning, Vany?" Yusei smiled.

Vany laughed, "I use to do this alone, but doing this with companied seem better."

They both laugh as they rollerblade around the forest. After 3 hours, they stop at a river. Yusei was splashing water in his face and Vany was drinking water from river. "The water here is fresh. It came from the mountain. You could just drink from it." Vany informed.

After that, they ate some snack that they brought along. They tell stories and jokes; it was a fun day. Vany and Yusei laugh and lay on the grass. After they went back; Vany and Sabrina took Yusei and the other back to Neo Domino City. The guardians were told to go back to Yugithia. Akiza, Luna, and Leo were all glad that they came back. All of them wander around the city as they chatted.

"I never knew Vany has a sister. Your name is Sabrina right?" Leo wanted to know.

Sabrina smiled, "Yep, that is my name, and you are Leo."

Leo was boiling red. Then crow scratch his head; which made a bird nest on Leo's head.

"Hey, this little brat got a _crush_." Crow snickered.

"I do not, Crow." Leo objected, "Shut your mouth up."

Suddenly a portal appears in front of them and 2 girls jump out of it, and dash out of sight Vany realize who they were and chases after them. After an hour Vany came walking back with the 2 girls.

"I told you! You have to close the portal after you come to a different dimension it is just like closing a door." Vany reminded.

Then one of the girls argued, "Will do you think we are going to follow you everywhere. We had to open a portal because we were following Atem and Jaden, you idiot!"

"WHAT! ATEM AND JADEN ARE HERE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?" Vany exclaimed.

Vany started running faster. She ran pass Sabrina and told her, "Introduce them to Yusei and the other for me."

After, she was out of sight.

"Why is Vany in a rush?" Akiza wondered.

Sabrina answered, "It is because she doesn't want _him_ to come. Oh and this is Teri Truth dale and Esmeralda Garilas. Vany's special friends; and also dimension travelers."

"Nice to meet you all," Tiffany greeted.

Esmeralda added, "We are sorry if Vany have cause you any trouble."

"No she hasn't; she actually saves us." Yusei corrected.

They then follow Vany. When they met her, she was fighting with 2 boys. On the opposite sides of them is a giant lizard serpent. The 2 boys were Atem and Jaden.

"Is that really you Jaden, Atem?" Yusei surprised.

Jaden answered, "Yep is us; and we are back in business. We could use your help, Yusei."

Then Yusei join them. Tiffany, Sabrina, and Esmeralda stand in front of team 5Ds and made a force field.

"You better stay back and let them handle this."Tiffany recommended.

Team 5Ds was amaze that they get to see the king of duel in action. While they were watching Atem duel, Luna saw a mask man in the corner. She secretly went outside the force field and went there. She then saw the boy and ask who is he. The boy didn't answer. She forward and the boy step back. The boy then shows her his deck. She put her hand on the deck.

She felt a powerful energy coming from it and she heard a voice that whispered, "_I am known as Chadron. Please help my sister_."

Then the boy took back his deck and vanishes. Luna went back to the force field with a confuse face. She thinks that she should keep that a secret about the meeting with that older boy. When she saw outside the field, the giant monster defeated Atem, Jaden, and Yusei; but Vany was still standing her ground.

"Be careful, Vany; that giant is not easy to take down." Esmeralda warned.

At that time a fire gun shot at the force field. The force field was getting weaker.

The monster cackled, "You think you could beat me? You couldn't even save your mother."

"Uh-oh, he took it right to the point." Jaden mumbled.

Vany tightens her fist. She was shaking. Her face was mad. She then closed her eyes.

"We have to help with the force field, Yusei, Jaden. When anybody talks about Vany's mother, she might destroy this place!" Atem screamed.

Then Jaden, Yusei, and Atem ran into the force field and gave it extra boost. Suddenly, the winds started blowing; when Vany's eyes open it was white. Out of nowhere, lights appear all around her and transform her into a super human of some kind. She flew up into the sky. Vany then threw a big energy ball at the monster and it was vanquished.

"Well that was quick. We should have let Vany taken care of business." Jaden told Yusei.

BANG!

A big bump appears on Jaden head. He lay on the ground, with twirling eyes again.

"Do you want to be a lazy body, Mr. Give-the-job-to my sister?" Sabrina pissed; swing a pan around in her hand.

The boys lean back frightened in their thoughts, "_Where in the world did she even get that pan?_"

"FYI," Sabrina turned to the boys, "I just made it. It is made up of 100% irons and rocks."

They freaked out, "How did you know that we were wonder"

-"I know how to telepathically read peoples' mind."

"What does FYI mean?" Luna questioned.

"FYI mean for your information in short terms." Sabrina replied.

Her eyes then close and Vany fell to the ground when the monster was gone. Atem ran to catch her when a boy already caught Vany. The boy was the person Luna met.

"Leave that girl down, stranger." Atem commanded.

The boy coldly returned, "Why should I leave her in your hands. You didn't protect her as I ask you to do."

Sabrina felt a familiar energy and heard a familiar voice. Atem and the others were confused of what he said.

Then the boy continued, as Vany wake up, "Here is your friend; she is awake."

He then let Vany down. Esmeralda and Teri ran to her and help Vany up.

"Well I am leaving the girl in your hand because your friends _here_ don't want me here."

He then flew up, but Vany pleaded, "Please stay; don't leave me here alone. You are still the one that I love."

The boy stops and landed on the ground. Vany started walking toward him. All of the sudden she hug him.

"Don't leave me here, Khang," Vany pleaded, "Don't leave me behind again, Brother."


	7. Chapter 7

_Brother Khang  
_

Atem, Jaden, Yusei and his friends were surprise except for Sabrina. Vany suddenly fell to the ground. Khang, her brother, picks her up and took her to a place to rest. They others followed.

Luna then thought, "_That is Vany's brother_?!"

"_I forgot about Vany having a brother. I remember Pegasus told me about him_." Atem thought.

Khang place her down on a bed then told Esmeralda, Teri, and Sabrina that Vany will be ok. They were in the Leo and Luna's hotel.

"She is just exhausted from that last battle," Khang explained, "You are really brave to go after her, Sabrina, but never do that again without telling us, ok."

Sabrina nodded slowly. Khang sat down and explained why he is here.

"My sister was impossible to control when she was 3. She almost destroys our whole kingdom, until Atem came over and calm her down. We were really lucky that he came over, but as she grew her power became more powerful, but somehow she know how to control it when she was 5. When we lost our mother, she was heart-broken. She was lifeless. She didn't talk to us. Vany just went where ever she wants. But after she found Atem, she was a little happy. Thank you for putting a smile on her face, all of you. Right now, at this age, is the worst time ever. On Yugithia, we receive one of the elders' messages. The message said that Vany has an unimaginable power than the one she already have. If she could open the power and controls it, she will hold to that power forever. But it will cost her life if she releases it when she is not in control. What I am worried about is that when Vany does release that power when she is not in control of it, the dimension she stands on will be vanquished."

Atem didn't want to listen anymore so went to Vany. She was sleeping peacefully. Yusei went out for a ride that night. He was thinking about the message that Khang told him and the others and how he could help Khang find his mother and stopping Vany from releasing that power. Suddenly something hit him on the back of his head when he took off his helmet; and he was unconscious. When he woke up, he was in a truck.

"_Not again, who is stupid enough to abduct me now_?" He thought.

He then felt something on his shoulder. Yusei surprisingly grabs it and threw it over him, but the thing threw him over and to the ground. He then realizes that it was a girl that was there.

"Why are you in here?" he questioned as he stood up, "And who are you?"

"I am from an organization from earth-I mean the USA. My name is Hannah. Nice to meet you and you are?" she introduced.

He answered, "My name is Yusei Fudo, so how you got in here?"

"I have the ability to be invisible. I was following the one that captures you. I follow them and went into the truck. Also, your duel runner is there." Hannah pointed.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang outside, even though the truck is still moving.

"She is finally here," Hannah started, "and late as always. Yusei turn on your duel runner and start it."

He asks why. She answered that they are busting out of the truck using the runner. The door suddenly opens. Yusei and Hannah ride out of there and was on the road. On the road was duelist. The person said that there was no one driving. They were a little surprise. When they stop, Hannah jumps off Yusei bike and ran to the person.

"Where were you? We are here because we need to give something to the leader. And we are here because of the Denorex release in the different part of the universes. Anyway this is Yusei Fudo. He was captures by them. What do you think of why would they capture him. Many citizens have passed by them, but they didn't capture any of them but captures him?" Hannah wondered.

The duelist bowed, "My name is Acduous. Are you part of any teams or anything?"

"Well I am the leader of creating all the technology in this city, and I am part of the team 5Ds." Yusei answered.

Acduous was a little surprise, but Hannah was really surprise.

"Then you know who Vany, right?" Acduous wanted to know.

He nodded. Then Arduous explains everything to him and Yusei leads them back to the mansion. When Yusei went in, a butler welcomes him. Khang was sitting on the couch thinking about something, when he saw Yusei and 2 other people. Khang look closely at Arduous, who was wearing a helmet. When Yusei took them to Vany; Vany was with the girls. Hannah was really surprise to see Tiffany, Esmeralda, and Vany.

"HANNAH!" They exclaimed.

Hannah yelled, running towards them and giving them a hug, "Tiffany, Esmeralda, Vany what are you guys doing here?"

Yusei looks confused, "Do you guys know each other?"

"Yes we do." Hannah explained, "And this is Acduous, one of the Dimensions CIA top agents."

Vany look at Arduous carefully, and then she walk toward Arduous and gave Acduous a hug; then a hand shake.

Vany welcomed, "Welcome back to the team… Gabby. It has been a long time since you break up with the team."

Yusei was even more surprise. Gabby took off her helmet.

Khang came into the room; he welcomed, "Oh Gabby, nice to see you again."

Gabby nodded, "Thanks Khang."

He smile at her and nodded. Then next morning, Vany explained the plan of searching for her mother. They all agreed and came along. Yusei said goodbye to the team. When they walk outside Vany opens a portal and all of them went through it. After, the mansion disappears. Inside the portal, there was beautiful colors surrounding them

"Hey Vany," Yusei started, "Where are we going next?"

Vany answered as she looks at the shining lights, "We are going into the world of soccer and magic."

Suddenly, Vany hair style and clothes change. Vany turns around and looks at everyone.

She started, smiling, "You guys, I am sorry. I have to do this on my own, so good bye everyone."

Vany then enters a portal and it close right away right after she went in. the others were shock and was sent to a different dimension.

They screamed as they enter the different dimension, "VANY!"


End file.
